Parker thinks that Sam and Dean are Elliot's Nicer Brothers
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Elliot Spencer first met the Winchesters when he was eighteen, at the time he didn't realize how much they would impact his life and everyone else he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about this, I know I have other fics that I should be finishing but I needed to write this down and share it with you. Sorry. Please enjoy itttttttt.**

The first time Elliot Spencer met the Winchesters he was on his way to a bus stop in the next state over. By foot. He was eighteen years old, he was angry at his dad, angry at himself, and stomping his feet sore down the single main road in his town with a duffle slung over his shoulder. The road had been empty for over an hour now, so when he heard the rumble of an engine behind him he couldn't help but peek over his shoulder.

A beautiful black muscle car, a Chevrolet Impala, from the late sixties he suspected, was slowing down beside him. There was a man driving, looked to be in his mid-thirties, hadn't shaved in a while, the flannel under his military jacket was rumpled and stained—it was a U.S. Marines military jacket. In the back of the car was a boy, probably around fourteen or fifteen, his hair was cut short, military style like his dad's, he had a smaller boy sleeping in his lap. The smaller boy had shaggy hair, soft features, he was only about nine or ten years old.

"Where ya headed kid?" the man asked when he reached Elliot's side.

Elliot looked at him for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. Elliot new everyone in his town and this man was just passing through, but he looked…trustworthy, so Elliot spoke, "Next state over, Sir."

The man smiled lightly when Elliot addressed him as Sir, "Hop in if yah want, we're headed that way anyways."

Elliot nodded his thanks and walked around to the passenger side of the car. "Thank you Sir, for the ride."

"No big deal," silence filled the car for a moment before the man continued, "M'name's John Winchester."

Elliot kept his eyes on the road, "Elliot Spencer."

"Those're my boys. That's Dean, the little one's Sam."

Elliot looked into the rear view mirror and nodded to the older boy who was awake, all he got in return was a blank face and a stare that was hard and cold. It was quiet for a few hours, Elliot was thankful for the silence. The Winchester family seemed nice enough but something about them was different. They seemed broken and Elliot had already had his fill with broken families, especially his own. When it started to get dark outside Sam, the smallest Winchester, woke up and the silence broke, loudly.

"Who're you?" Sam asked leaning over the seat, it startled Elliot who had been half asleep, he didn't answer in time, "Dean who's that?"

"Shut up Sammy." Dean grumbled.

"Dad? Who is he?"

Dean rolled his eyes and John chuckled, "This is Elliot, Sammy. We're givin him a ride."

Sam turned back to Elliot, his knees were on the back seat and he was leaning over so that he could see Elliot's face, "Hi Elliot, I'm Sam. Why're you goin to Texas?"

Elliot smiled, the boy was completely oblivious to idea that Elliot might be uncomfortable. This was home to him, he was in his most comfortable state and was inviting Elliot right into it without any qualms.

"Uh, I'm gonna join the military. There's a special base there that want's me."

He didn't miss John's eyebrow perk or Dean's head turn in curiosity.

"That's cool! My dad was in the Marine's, weren't chyah dad?" John nodded and looked at Elliot briefly before looking back at the road, "Good for you son."

When they crossed the Texas line both the boys in the back were asleep but Elliot was wide awake.

"Where to?" John asked.

"The nearest motel? Just gonna head in for the night and take a bus in the morning."

"How about this," John said smiling at him, "My boys and I are hittin the hay in a motel, you join us, and tomorrow morning, I drive you to where you need to go."

"Sir I couldn't—" Elliot began but John shook his head.

"Listen kid, we're gonna be at the motel for a couple'uh weeks. No reason for you to pay for a room for one night when you can crash with us. I've got a job I need to start on tomorrow morning so I'll give yah a ride into town."

Elliot nodded in defeat, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just doing as I say is thank you enough. I don't get to do too many nice things nowadays."

Elliot wondered why that was.

When they got to the motel it was almost midnight. John unloaded the car while Sam and Dean got ready for bed. Elliot was setting up his sleeping bag on the opposite side of the room when he heard Sam fussing over his older brother.

"Come on Dean—"

"Let it go Sammy."

"No Dean, Dad gave me an order. He said I had to help you clean it, not sit still, lemme get the first aid kit."

Elliot observed silently as Dean removed his shirt. There were a couple of old scars and a couple of new ones but just underneath his right shoulder blade was a fresh gash, it was long and deep and swollen and Elliot could legitimately not imagine how a kid his age could have contracted such a wound. He watched as Sam threaded a suture needle and started to stitch up his brother's wound, after he disinfected everything of course.

Elliot stood and cleared his throat, Sam looked up at him, "Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yah know, if you want I can show you a different stitch, it helps the skin heal faster and tighter together. Less infection and a smaller scar."

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded silently and Elliot walked over to the bed and began to show Sam the pattern. He figured Dean didn't want some sort of anesthetic, and even if he did they probably didn't have any.

"How do you know how to do this?" Sam asked him.

"I'm from a really small town. I was a volunteer EMT all throughout high school."

"Why?"

"I like to help people."

"We like to help people too." Sam told him.

When Elliot finished with Dean's gash he stood, Dean turned as he slipped his shirt back on, "Thank you."

Elliot looked up surprised, it was the first time Dean had addressed him directly, "You're welcome." Elliot was going to ask Dean how he got the wound but then thought better of it, "I knew a kid who had a gash like that once, but it was on the palm of his hand. Dumb kid grabbed the wrong side of a table saw."

Dean chuckled, his mouth upturned in a sideways grin, "This table saw got away."

Elliot didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't help but feel like the younger one in the room. Dean was much too young to be old.

Later that night Elliot was sitting on the porch outside their motel room with John while the boys slept, it was almost two in morning, but neither of them could sleep.

"You're going to the special ops base just inside the Texas-Kansas border." John said. It was a statement not a question.

Elliot nodded, "How did you know?"

"You said a special base want's you. Ain't nothing special about any regular military base," Elliot nodded again and John continued, "You're reflexes, they're impeccable. You can hit a bullseye with your eyes closed, you hit like a freight train…" John listed.

"Sir how did you—"John cut him off with a smile, "I got a buddy I served with that leads that entire special ops unit. I can see all of that with you because it's in my boys. They already want Dean. My buddy met Dean when he was just eight years old. When Dean was eight he knew when he was being tailed and he could pelt you in the head with a rock from twenty-five yards away. I started seeing it in Sam too."

Elliot raised his eyebrows, "Will they go?"

John shook his head, "No they won't. They have a different job to do." John didn't speak for the rest of the night so neither did Elliot.

The next morning when Elliot woke it was nine o'clock, the boys were already awake, Dean was frying eggs in a dingy pan, Sam was already eating, rambling on about some sort of giant squid that he saw on tv.

"Your eggs'll be ready in two minutes. OJ's in the fridge," was all Dean said.

"Uh, thanks." He sat down across from Sam who smiled goofily at him, he had toast in his mouth still. Elliot chuckled. Sam swallowed loudly and said, "My dad's gonna be back soon, he said to tell you to pack your things before he gets here."

"So what branch you goin into?" Dean asked as he set Elliot's plate down.

"Uh well…" Elliot thought about it and he didn't see the harm in telling the kid, his Dad knew already, "Special Ops."

Dean rose his eyebrows slightly and nodded in approval, "You're what sixteen? Ever think about going into the military?" Elliot braved.

Dean scoffed, "I'm fourteen and I been in a completely different type of military fighting a completely different type of war since I was four years old. You got you're battles to fight and we've got ours."

Eliot was taken aback, he had no idea what that meant and he was too afraid to ask. Sam changed the subject quickly and deliberately, "Do you have any brothers or sisters Elliot?"

"I've got a sister, she's your age."

"Is she sad that you left? I know I'd be sad if Dean left."

"Sammy," Dean warned but Elliot shook him off, "It's okay. And yeah she's sad, but I don't see her very much. You see, we have different dads and she lives with her dad most of the time."

The rumble of the impala was heard through the thin motel walls. Elliot stood and grabbed his bags, "Thanks, for lettin me stay here with you and your dad."

"We didn't let you, dad let you." Sam told him and Elliot smiled down at him, "You did too."

"See yah around, maybe." Dean said holding out his hand. Elliot took it in his own, "Yeah maybe."

This was not the last time Elliot Spencer would cross paths with the Winchesters.

 **Hey guys! I really needed to put this down and share it with you bc leverage is amazing and I love Elliot spencer with all of my heart. Also spn is and forever shall be my fave. This is NOT a slash fic, Elliot and Dean are purely friends. R &R hope you guys liked it! One Love. Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't help myself. While my brain is still whirring with ideas for the next chapters of my spn/arrow crossover and my green eyes fic I do have some more to write for this one. Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it as much as I am! Enjoy.**

The next time Elliot Spencer came across a Winchester was two years after he joined Special Ops, he was twenty. He had finally finished his training, and his first mission in North Korea. He hadn't been back in the states for more than two days when he got a call for another mission. He'd be on his own this time, not that he was worried any. He was supposedly the best they've had not that he thought so anyways.

They, his bosses that he'd never met or seen, had given him a week of leave before his next assignment. He didn't know where to go. He called his home but no one answered, he hung up before he could leave a message. The fight that he had had with his father before he left was not one that he'd like to relive, it would be better if he just stayed away.

His assignment was just off the coast of Alaska this time so Elliot decided to spend his week in Oregon, in a quiet town where no one would ask any questions. He found a decent motel to stay at, he couldn't remember the last time he slept on something soft.

He slept the rest of the day. The next morning he headed down to the diner that the cashier in the motel suggested and sat down on the far corner of the bar. He was halfway through his meal when someone he never thought he would see again walked into the diner. John Winchester, the mysterious gentleman that drove him to the Texas bus stop. He was alone and talking on his phone. Elliot cleared his mind and listened to only Mr. Winchester's words.

"Dean, I'm at the diner. Put your stuff in the impala and tell Sammy to bring the research he found at the library today. No school for him today, I'm buying breakfast."

Elliot was almost positive that he heard the determined "Yes Sir" that Dean said in reply. Elliot's hair was longer, it was no longer cropped short but hung low in his face and was shaggy in the back. He hung his head low so his bangs fell forward and John wouldn't notice him. John sat down in the far booth on the other side of the diner. His hair was still cut short and militaristic but he had a beard and he looked very tired. Elliot ate the rest of his food slowly, he was still nursing his coffee when he saw the impala pull up and the boys walk into the diner.

Elliot didn't know what to expect when he saw them. It wasn't like these boys and their dad were important to him. They weren't his friends, they were nice to him for a night, but he couldn't help but feel like they were connected somehow. Dean was a couple inches taller, almost six feet. His hair was still short and the baby fat was beginning to leave his face, the tremors of sharp features were starting to show through. Lean muscles lined his arms and chest, Elliot could see how skilled he could be now that he'd been through what he had—only he didn't know how skilled Dean already was. Dean had his arm slung protectively over Sam's shoulders, the younger boy's hair was floppy and cut unevenly. There was a long scar on his forearm. Sam was only a little taller, still skinny as a bean pole, but there were hints of muscles on him as well. He was holding a notebook and what looked like an old newspaper under his arm.

"C'mon Sammy, dad's over there." Dean mumbled and they headed towards their father.

Elliot couldn't hear them from where he was sitting. He watched them though, they talked animatedly after they ordered their food. Sam was reading something out of his notebook while his dad was more than focused on something in the old newspaper. Dean was silent, clearly listening to them, completely stoic, that is until the food got to their table. As soon as bacon was in his line of sight the boy's eyes lit up like a firetruck and he grinned from ear to ear. Dean didn't notice but John looked happy when he saw that Dean was happy. It looked as though they were through with talking about whatever they were talking about so Elliot decided he would go over to say hello.

He finished his coffee and hopped off of the bar stool, he strolled over slowly and cleared his throat when he reached their booth. John looked up first, Sam and Dean both tensed noticeably when they heard him behind them. Elliot was worried about why that was. John looked confused for a moment but then recognition flooded his features and he smiled.

"Elliot Spencer, right?" he said.

Elliot smiled and nodded, "Fancy seein you guys here. Hiya Sam, Dean."

Sam turned around and grinned widely at him, "Hi Elliot!"

Dean nodded to him with a small smile.

"Sit down, please." John said and scooted over so that Elliot could join them, "How's the military treatin you?" John asked.

Elliot smiled tightly, he wasn't totally sure how to answer. He thought that what he was doing was right, it just took a heavy toll on him. "It's been interesting. I'm on leave here for a week before I start a new assignment just off the coast of Alaska."

"Well," John finished his meal, "I've got to get goin, Dean you and Sammy walk back to the motel when you're done I need the car. Sam good job finding this." John held up the paper and rubbed Sam's head. Elliot nodded towards the older man as he left and looked back to his boys.

"If you guys want I can give yah a ride back to the motel, I'm staying there too."

Before Dean could say anything Sam nodded, "That'd be awesome."

"So how you guys been?" Elliot asked.

Sam's smile faded a little, Dean answered, "We've been okay."

"What's your assignment in Alaska?" Sam asked.

Elliot smiled, "Sorry I can't tell yah, its top secret," Sam frowned for a moment but then he smiled, "That's so cool."

"What're you guys doin in Oregon? Last time we crossed paths we were in Texas."

Dean chuckled, "Can't tell yah, its top secret."

Elliot raised an eyebrow but Sam shook his head and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

After Elliot dropped the boys off at the motel he headed inside his own room, he needed to get some more Intel and had to clean some of his guns before the week was up so he thought he'd get a head start.

Later that night he heard a familiar rumble and looked out his motel room window to see John Winchester pull up in his beautiful classic car. He sat there, the car idling for a moment, before Dean and Sam walked outside. Dean had a bag slung over his shoulder, he smiled down at Sam and rubbed the boy's head. Dean got in the car with his dad and after a small wave to Sam they drove away. Sam looked at the empty street for a moment then went back inside.

Elliot was curious, where could Dean and his father be going where they wouldn't take Sam with them? Dean didn't seem like the type to leave Sam behind. Elliot put his things aside and walked two doors down to the Winchester's motel room and knocked on the door. He could hear Sam get up and stand there, he was guessing that he was looking through the peep hole to see who it was. Slowly Sam opened the door.

"Hi Elliot."

"Hey Sam, mind if I come in?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before stepping aside and opening the door more for Elliot to enter the room. The wall on the far side of the room was covered in newspaper clippings and maps with string pinned to the wall. There were some guns that looked to have been put down half way through cleaning them on the bed.

"I'm not supposed to let people in, but I'm sure my dad would be okay with me letting you in." Sam told him walking to the bed with the half cleaned weapons and started finishing them.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Elliot asked.

Sam shrugged, "Dean taught me, and Dad taught him. I'm supposed to get these done before tomorrow."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wasn't allowed to this time." Sam said looking up at him through his floppy bangs, "When I turned twelve my dad started letting me go most of the time, but this time they said it was too dangerous, plus I needa be here in case they need me to do more research."

Elliot was very confused. What did John Winchester do? He decided to take a chance.

"What does your dad do exactly?"

Sam sat there and thought for a moment before saying, "Usually I tell people that he's a mechanic. That's what I'm supposed to say anyways. I can't tell you what we do, it's not like you'd believe me anyways."

"I'll believe you Sam." Elliot assured him.

Sam laughed at him, he actually full out laughed at Elliot's very sincere statement, "No you really won't."

Elliot nodded and sat there quietly for a little while as Sam finished cleaning his Dad's weapons.

"Why didn't you tell me the same as you tell everyone else? That your dad was a mechanic?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me then either, would you have? I can see what you're like Elliot, you're like Dean, and Dean always knows when I'm lying. Plus I don't want to lie to you."

"I understand. What I do, what my job is, I can't tell anyone either. Not even my family. I don't think I'd want to tell them anyways, they wouldn't look at me the same." Elliot told the boy in trust.

"You said you like to help people, are you still helping people?" Sam asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know anymore."

Sam smiled sadly at him, "You see I know that we're helping people, but sometimes I just want to go home."

"Where's home?"

"That's my problem, I don't really have one."

-x-

Elliot new that Sam could take care of himself, it was obvious, but he felt like he had a responsibility to John, and especially Dean to stay there with Sam. Sam fell asleep around midnight, and Elliot was just starting to drift off around 1:30 when someone unlocked the door to the motel room and came inside.

Someone came over to him and nudged him fully awake, he rubbed his eyes and looked up from the chair he was sitting in to see Dean.

"Thanks man, for staying with Sammy."

Elliot shrugged, "It's no big deal, figured he could use some company." Elliot squinted up at the teenager. All of the lights were off in the motel room but Elliot had learned to see in the dark.

"What happened to you?" Elliot asked standing to get a closer look at Dean's face. Half of Dean's face was bruised, his eye was swollen and there were a couple cuts on his cheek and forehead. Elliot stepped back to take all of Dean in. He was favoring his right side, and holding his arm to his chest, his shoulder was clearly dislocated.

"Let's just say it didn't go as planned." Dean grit out, wincing as he set down his things. He was being as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't wake up Sammy.

"Where's your dad?"

Elliot didn't miss the bitter smile that crossed Dean's face for a moment, "He's at a bar." Elliot had to clench his jaw and ball his hands into fists to keep himself calm. No father should leave his son in this condition and go to a bar. Dean saw his reaction.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking. I know that it looks like he doesn't care, that the liquor is his first choice, but that's not the whole deal. I'm not saying he's the best dad man, he's definitely got his issues, but he's there for us, more than it seems." Dean defended.

"Dean, you look like you've been hit by a bus and he's out for a drink?" Elliot whispered back.

"If he thought that I wasn't okay he'd be here Elliot. I know this is confusing, and I don't expect you to understand, but if you trust me then you'll believe me when I tell you with what we've been through? This is more than normal, dad means well."

Dean didn't know why he was telling Elliot all of this, he didn't know the guy from jack squat. But the way he came over here and stayed with Sammy while he and his dad were away? It touched Dean more than he would ever admit.

Elliot nodded, "Let's fix you up."

"You don't have to—"

Elliot rolled his eyes, "You might not be used to having help but while I'm here you're gonna get it, okay?" Dean nodded and winced as he sat down, "Bruised ribs?" Elliot asked and Dean nodded.

The first thing Elliot did was clean the cuts from Dean's face and arms and give him some ice for his face.

"Every twenty minutes alternate the ice from your face to your ribs." Elliot instructed and then cut the boy's shirt off to get a better look at his shoulder.

"You're shoulder's dislocated, it's not too bad, you won't need surgery or anything but I'm gonna have to push it back into place."

"Just do it then." Dean grumbled.

"Dean it's going to be painful."

"Do it," Dean said and took his cut shirt, twisted it and put it in his mouth to bite onto, "Ready." He mumbled around it.

"On three." Elliot told him, Dean nodded, "One—" Elliot pushed with most of his strength in an upward forty-five degree angle. There was a loud cracking sound and Elliot felt all of Dean's muscles tense at once. The boy's entire body trembles and his breath came out in hyper bursts, but he didn't make a sound.

Elliot had worked with men who had been black ops soldiers for half of their lives that couldn't hold in a scream in a situation like this. Whatever Dean had been through to make him the way he is Elliot had no clue, but he did know one thing—Dean Winchester had one goal that was very clear; protect Sammy and do his job.

Elliot could not explain how much he had grown to care about these two boys, and he didn't even know them.

"Thank you." Dean huffed quietly.

"You're welcome," Elliot told him, "You're going to need to keep that arm in a sling for a week at least."

Dean's head fell forward onto the palm of his hand, "Dammit, okay."

"What did you expect?" Elliot asked as he made Dean's shirt into a sling.

Dean almost shrugged but then thought he better not, "I dunno man, I just don't like when my dad's out there by himself."

"I would help if I could Dean," Elliot told him, he meant it, "Only I'm here for another four days and I don't know what he needs help with."

"It's better that you don't know," Dean said standing and looking him in the eye, "You might deal with some crazy shit, I'm positive that you do but that crazy shit? It's human crazy shit."

"Human?"

Dean shook his head, "I've said too much already, you wouldn't understand."

Elliot looked him dead in the eye, "Try me."

Dean thought about it, he really did, he trusted Elliot more than he thought he could ever trust anyone and he'd only known the guy for a week, aside for the one day they met two years prior.

"I can't man, maybe if we cross paths again? Maybe then. But for now? Thanks for fixin me up."

-x-

The next morning Elliot woke up to the sound of arguing. It didn't wake him up it's just what he heard when he did wake up. He had stayed the night in the Winchester motel room by accident, he just wanted to make sure that Dean was okay and he fell asleep. John and Dean were arguing in the next room over, Sam was sitting down next to him reading a book.

"Don't mind them," Sam told him, "Dad's just hungover and a little angry."

"Angry?"

"Not at you!" Sam assured him, "Or me and Dean, he's angry because he hasn't finished the job yet. It's proven to be more difficult than he originally thought and now that Dean's out of commission he can't be as reckless in his planning." Sam explained.

Elliot nodded and listened.

 _"Dad, Elliot doesn't know anything. I promise. He doesn't ask questions, he just helped me when I came back last night. He stayed with Sammy, Dad."_

 _"He helped you?" John asked._

 _"Yeah dad, I dunno if you noticed but my ribs are bruised, I have a busted face, and a dislocated shoulder. He fixed me up, gave me some ice, and put my shoulder back into place. We were just talking and then we fell asleep."_

 _John sighed, "I'm sorry Dean I didn't realize you were so hurt."_

 _"It's alright Dad, I'm just glad you're okay."_

 _"We almost got it last night, you did good son. I'll have it in a couple o'days for sure."_

Elliot stopped listening and smiled down at Sam, "Sorry if I made things weird, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

Sam shook his with a smile, "Dad might sound skeptical but he's grateful, and so am I. Thanks for helping Dean, it means a lot."

"No problem kid, I wasn't just gonna leave him like that."

Sam wiped a tear from his cheek as fast as he could but Elliot saw none the less. He kneeled in front of the twelve year old boy, "Sam?"

"S'nothin Elliot." Sam mumbled, "I just don't like it when dad is reckless during a case, he used Dean as bate again. I can't stand when he does dangerous stuff like that, I need Dean yah know?" he sniffed.

Elliot rubbed Sam's hair affectionately, "Listen kid, Dean told me that your dad means well, so if Dean says it, it's gotta be true right?" Sam nodded, "Okay then, just remember that alright?" Sam nodded again and they went into the main part of the motel room.

Elliot nodded to Dean and looked to John, "Sorry if I've intruded Sir."

John shook his head, "Nonsense kid, thank you, for taking care of my boys."

"Not a problem Sir, glad I could help."

Elliot left for the day, and as soon as John left to work on the case he returned. Elliot did this for the next four nights. His last night in Oregon he sat with the boys and watched crappy television while their father was supposedly just wrapping up the job.

"You're leaving tomorrow." Sam said quietly, it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, my flight leaves at eight tomorrow morning. Off to Alaska, or well some secret island just off of the coast of Alaska."

"Be careful." Dean said.

"You too," Elliot said, "Both of you." He was thinking of when Sam said that his dad lets him in on the easier jobs, he was afraid of what that meant.

"Maybe we'll see you again?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Elliot said with a small smile, Dean said maybe last time and it seemed to work. Elliot ripped a piece of paper from Sam's notebook that was sitting on the tv cabinet. He wrote down his phone number and handed it to Dean, "Call me once in a while okay? So I know you two are alright."

Dean took it, "You call too," he told the older boy, "When your assignment is finished, let us know."

Elliot nodded in return and they heard their father's impala pull up. The boys grabbed their bags and went out to load them into the car. Elliot stood back as they did so and nodded to John, "Take care of yourself, Son."

"Will do, Sir."

Dean walked over to Elliot and surprised him with a hug, "Thank you," he mumbled into Elliot's shoulder. Elliot hugged him back gently, being careful of the boy's sore shoulder, "Be safe Dean."

Sam hugged him next and Elliot smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair, "Dean hugged you," Sam said in awe, "I've only ever seen him hug me, and he doesn't do that very often."

"Yeah?" Elliot asked.

Sam nodded, "You know what this means?" Elliot shook his head, "What?"

"You're our brother now."

Sam got into the impala leaving Elliot in awe at his words. They pulled away and he walked into his motel room to pack his things for the next morning. He'd never had brothers before.

 **Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys! Got any more? Any ideas on where you want this to go? I have some but I could use a couple fresh ones too. I'm glad you seem to like it! R &R. One Love. Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Elliot had called Dean as soon as he had finished his job off the coast of Alaska. The phone rang once before it went to voicemail. His call had been ignored. He frowned down at his phone for a moment before it buzzed with a text message.

 _Sorry on a job. Will call ASAP_ \- _Dean._

It was all Elliot was going to get for now, and he knew that.

For the next couple of months the Winchester boys and Elliot Spencer had been playing phone tag. When they finished a job Elliot just started one, or the other way around. It wasn't until John went off on a job with another hunter and left the boy's as Bobby Singer's place, did Elliot speak to Dean.

He was lying in the bed of a five star hotel room, master suite, with the very beautiful, very naked, president of Argentina's daughter. She was still asleep, he groaned and squinted at the caller ID. _Dean Winchester_. He swiped his hand down his face as he sat up in bed, then ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting longer, he hadn't cut in a while, and he'd have to before his next job. He stood, pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and went out onto the balcony to answer the phone.

"Hey kiddo, long time." He answered.

 _"Hey man, sorry we've been kinda silent. You know how my dad is."_

Elliot chuckled, "That I do. Finally get a break?"

He heard Dean huff quietly, _"Yeah, my dad's actually workin with another hunter. Sam and I are at Bobby's."_

"Bobby?"

 _"He's uh, kinda like an uncle to us. He's a hunter but he doesn't hunt as much, more like a huge encyclopedia for hunters in the area. You finally on a break?"_

"Damn straight," Elliot looked through the window at the woman in his bed, "Well sort of. I just finished a job and I uh, let's just say I've got a beautiful woman in my bed."

 _"Think you're some hot shit, don't you?"_ Dean chuckled on the other end.

"Not that hot, last night was great but staying for a second go's not gonna happen, not when she's the daughter of the president of Argentina."

 _"You're in Argentina?"_ Dean asked and before Elliot could answer he added, _"His daughter? Damn."_

"Yeah, I was assigned to kill the guy trying to kill him. I'm sure he'd love to know his daughter had a fling with a hired assassin, even if I did save his life."

 _"Are you supposed to be telling me this stuff?"_

Elliot laughed, "Most definitely not. But I trust you, and you're dad seems pretty set on keeping you there doing your job instead of letting my guys get a hold of you. Not like any of my commanders could track you three anyways."

Dean chuckled, and Elliot continued, "I wish you'd trust me and tell me something about what you and your dad do. All I know is its dangerous."

Dean sighed, Elliot could practically hear Dean pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

 _"Elliot, I do trust you, more than you know. And someday I'll tell you everything, but—it's just better if you don't know, for as long as possible."_

"I don't even know what that means, Dean."

 _"I've said it before Elliot, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. When I finally do tell you? It'll be when I know you'll believe me, okay?"_

"Yeah alright," Elliot breathed. He heard a grunt in the background, Sam was trying to get the phone from Dean, _"Come on Dean! Gimme the phone, I know it's Elliot!"_

" _He doesn't wanna talk to a nerd."_ He heard Dean reply with a laugh.

 _"Shut up, beefcake, lemme talk to him!"_

There was a rustling and Sam spoke, _"Hi Elliot, how yah been?"_

Elliot smiled, nobody else could make you smile the way Sam Winchester could.

"Hiya sport, I been pretty good. You takin care of Dean for me?"

 _"Pfftttt, as best I can. It's kinda hard, you know, with his self-righteous fearlessness and his big ass ego."_

Elliot laughed, "I'm sure you're doin fine. How's school?"

 _"It's been okay. It's hard, since we move a lot and since Dean got his GED but Uncle Bobby's got a butt load of good books to read."_

"Keep it up sport, just because school wasn't for Dean doesn't mean it can't be for you."

 _"Yeah I know, I wanna go to college, Dean's all for it I think but I'm afraid to even mention it to my dad."_

"Don't worry about that right now, just focus on what you're doin now. So where is this Uncle Bobby's house?"

 _"We're in Sioux Falls."_

"South Dakota?" Elliot asked.

 _"Yup, you ever been?"_

"Sure have, my grandfather used to live in the town just over from it. Before he died I'd drive through Sioux Falls to get there all the time."

 _"I love it here, I wish we could stay with Bobby permanently. Dad wouldn't have it, and it'd probably tear Dean apart. He would wanna go with dad and stay with me."_

"How long're you there for?"

 _"Dad dropped us off maybe two days ago. He's huntin' a wendi—" Sam cut himself off, "He's got a job with another hunter. It'll take him a couple of weeks at least."_

Elliot frowned. Sam was always the one who almost told him something that could clue him in to what John Winchester was dragging his children across the country for. He let it slide, he knew that if he pestered Sam enough he might tell him something, and he wasn't sure what the consequences of that would be.

"Alright hopefully I'll see you soon sport, lemme talk to Dean again?"

 _"Yeah okay, Bye Elliot."_ Elliot could almost hear Dean rub Sam's head affectionately before he handed him the phone _, "Elliot,"_ Dean's voice echoed into his ear.

"Sam sounds like he's happy you're at Bobby's."

 _"He loves it here. I do too for that matter. Bobby's great and its domestic enough to feel almost normal for us, it's nice for a little while."_

"Only for a little while?"

Dean sighed, _"Sammy could stay here forever but because of how I am, how we were raised? I get antsy, can't sit still, not when I know what's out there."_

"I understand." Elliot replied, "Listen you watch out for Sam, I'll see you soon maybe."

 _"Yeah maybe."_

"Be careful Dean."

 _"Same to you, Elliot."_

Dean hung up first.

Elliot put his phone in his pocket. When he walked back into the motel room Aerielle woke up and looked at him curiously as he dressed himself and started packing his things.

"You're not staying?"

Elliot looked at her with a small smile, "Trust me, I would if I could, but I've got some little brothers I need to see."

Elliot was back in the United States by the next morning and was driving into Sioux Falls that night. He drove up to the old auto shop junk yard, where he was told Bobby Singer, the supposed town drunk, lived. The lights in the house were on, he got out of his car and walked up the porch.

He knocked on the door. He stood there for a good two minutes and just as he was about to reach up and knock a second time a gruff bearded man with a ratty baseball cap answered the door.

"How can I help yah?" the man grumbled.

"Are you Bobby Singer?" he asked peeking over his shoulder to see if he could see the boys. Bobby looked over the boy, had to be just into his twenties. A hard look in his eyes told Bobby he wasn't some run of the mill civilian.

"Who's askin'?"

"Bobby put the god damn knife down and let him inside, would yah?" Elliot heard Dean say from behind the old guy.

Bobby huffed, "Where do you get off tellin me what to do, boy?" Dean grinned at him and shrugged. Bobby let Elliot inside.

"Bobby this is Elliot Spencer, Elliot this is Bobby Singer." Dean said making introductions.

Elliot watched the old man bring the large silver knife into view and set it on the coffee table in the living room.

"Alright, you're a friend of the boys. Heard nice things about chyah." Bobby said shaking the young kid's hand.

"Dean and Sam have said nice things about you too." Elliot told him with a nod.

"They ought too," Bobby grouched, "Best uncle they'll ever have."

Dean rolled his eyes then stuck his head into the staircase, "Hey Sammy! Come down stairs! We gotta visitor!"

There was some thumping and a slightly taller floppy haired Sam came barreling down the stairs.

"Who? Nobody visits us." He looked around and spotted Elliot talking Bobby just inside the doorway.

"Elliot!" He ran over to the older boy and tackled him in a hug. Elliot noticed that it made Dean smile. "What're you doing here?"

"I have a little time off so I thought I'd drop by, haven't seen you two in a while."

Elliot gave the boys a once over. There was some clear bruising on Dean's face, neck and arms, that could have been about a week or two old and Sam seemed pretty unharmed so that was good. Seeing them in an actual home, with their shoes off and their sweats on was something Elliot was sure he would never see.

"Can he stay here Bobby?" Sam asked turning to the old man. Bobby looked at Dean quickly, the boy shrugged, so Bobby nodded, "I don't see why not. Want a beer?"

"I'd love one."

Dean went into the kitchen and came back with three beers. One for Elliot, one for Bobby and one for him. Elliot raised an eyebrow, not just because Dean was having a beer but because Dean having a beer didn't seem to be odd to Sam or Bobby.

"Havin a beer Dean?"

Dean chuckled, "I'm 17 Elliot, not 12."

"Kid's been drinkin' my beer since he turned 14, don't worry about it." Bobby said shakin his head in a clearly affectionate way.

Elliot didn't miss the immediate release of tension in the old man after he took a sip of the beer.

"Elliot, here're the house rules." Bobby began and Elliot chuckled when the boys rolled their eyes, "Don't go in the basement unless I give you my say so. Don't read anything that's not on the coffee table and don't touch the wall ornaments. Assume they're all loaded."

"Gotcha," Elliot said with a nod.

They spent the night catching up, Elliot telling Sam and Dean things about his jobs that he probably shouldn't be telling anyone that was breathing. The night also consisted of Sam and Dean trying to tell Elliot how things have been going without telling him anything that he shouldn't know. Bobby was helping significantly.

Later that night as Elliot was setting up the couch Bobby walked into the living room and leaned on the door frame. The boys had gone to bed barely an hour ago.

"I wanna thank you." Bobby told him.

"For what?"

"For being something those boys never thought they would have, a friend."

"They don't have friends?"

Bobby practically rolled his eyes, "What do you think?"

"Honestly I haven't known what to think since I met the boys two years ago. I know that what they do with their dad is dangerous, I've fixed Dean up on multiple occasions. And I know that all they have is each other."

"Sam told me that Dean hugged you goodbye last time you saw them." Bobby stated, Elliot nodded. "It might not seem like it but that means somethin. Last time that boy hugged me he was six years old."

"I wish I could do more, be around more. I know that my chances with my family at home are squat, but I feel like I need to be a part of theirs. For them yah know? They're just so secretive."

"Well there's a reason for that."

Elliot glanced up at Bobby as he sat on the couch, "Because I won't believe it, supposedly."

"There's no 'supposedly' about it," Bobby said walking forward a bit, "You wouldn't believe it if I told yah. You'll find out in time, which is a shame in itself. No one should have to know about any of it."

"Ignorance is bliss, right?" Elliot said with a dry chuckle.

Bobby smiled tightly down at him, "You've got no idea."

Elliot had been staying with the boys at Bobby's for a little over a week and no one had called him for a job. It was nice, how silent it had been. He helped Sam with his homework when Dean couldn't, he went out into the junk yard and watched Dean fix cars that looked like they'd been sitting there since the dawn of time.

"Who taught you to work on cars?" Elliot asked as he sipped on a beer. Dean rolled out from under a dusty ford pick-up truck and sat up to look at him.

"Uh well one time we were drivin' on this back road somewhere and the impala broke down. We hadn't been on a case in a while, it was summer vacation so we weren't at school and it was this one moment of…clarity, I guess, that my dad had. He had me come around the front of the car while Sammy was asleep in the back seat, and he taught me how to fix the part of the engine that had stalled. It was the first real father son moment I had had with my dad in a long while. I never forgot it. I've been interested in cars ever since. Bobby's taught most of what I know, but my dad's chipped in here and there."

"I just know how to change a tire." Elliot huffed and Dean laughed.

"If you're ever in a tight spot call me up, I'll talk yah through it."

Elliot nodded and handed him a beer. Sitting there, after they talked, in the silence drinking a beer Elliot wouldn't have thought of Dean as a kid. He wasn't sure that he ever had really. Dean may have been four years his junior but in reality, he was much older than Elliot. Dean was an old soul, and he was forced into it. It made Elliot a little sad.

The next day Elliot asked Sam and Dean if they had ever played whiffle ball, and when they said no he taught them how to play. Dean laughed, care free and happy, when Sam hit the ball for the first time. His smile split his face wide when he caught Elliot's almost homerun. It was a sliver of a moment where Dean got to be a kid and Elliot was glad that he could give it to him.

Just a little into the second week of Elliot's stay with the Winchester's while they were all eating breakfast in the kitchen Bobby cleared his throat.

"Alright boys, you've had a nice week off, it's a nice Saturday outside so we're gonna get some practice in, okay? Your dad's orders."

Dean nodded dutifully while Sam rolled his eyes, "Ugh come on Bobby."

"Come on Sammy, you always enjoy it when Dad's not here. We'll make it fun, Elliot'll even join, right Elliot?" Dean asked.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "What will we be practicing?"

"Everything." Dean said.

A half an hour later they were in Bobby's backyard with every gun that had been hanging in the house, a nice collage of knives in varying sizes, with targets set up everywhere. Sam and Dean were each loading a hand gun.

"Weapons training?" Elliot asked.

"You could say that." Bobby said leaning against the porch.

"It's a lot more laid back when Dad's not here," Sam said, "We'll be playing hide and seek later too."

"Hide and seek?"

Dean just laughed and fired five rounds into the paper target farthest from the porch that could still be reached by the pistols range. He hit the bullseye every time.

"The hide and seek they wanna play ain't the hide and seek you're thinkin' of." Bobby said with a chuckle.

Elliot watched as Bobby had the boys do steady targets and moving targets with the boys with each type of gun. Both boys had hit the target every time, and their aim was great but Dean's? Dean's aim was impeccable. Elliot only new of four other marksman like that in the world, including himself.

"Give Elliot a try Dean!" Sam said with a smirk, "Think you can do as good as Dean?"

"Yeah Elliot, give it a try?" Dean chuckled.

Elliot rose his eyebrow, took Dean's hand gun and raised it to the farthest target Dean had shot at earlier. They'd replaced the paper target. He raised the gun and fired off all ten rounds. Sam went to go get the target. There were nine holes in the bullseye and one just outside of it. Dean smirked at him triumphantly. Bobby stared at Elliot in awe. John had told him he was in special ops but he didn't know the kid was this good.

"Your gun jammed." Elliot said with a laugh.

"Shut up, my gun doesn't jam." Dean laughed and Elliot punched him in the shoulder.

Elliot watched the boys do some knife throwing on the closer wooden targets, the boys could've been their own daredevil act at a carnival. After the throwing was done Dean brought Sam down into the grass in the backyard and started sparring with him. First it was normal sparring, Sam could hold his own really well for a twelve year old against Dean Winchester. Just when Elliot thought they were finishing up they each picked up a silver knife.

"You let them spar with actual knives?" Elliot asked surprised.

Bobby laughed at him, "After everything they just did you're surprised at that?"

"I guess you're right."

"Listen they don't spar fully yet with knives, Dean's teaching Sam first."

"Who taught Dean?"

"John did." Bobby said with a sigh, "And he wasn't nearly as patient about it as Dean is with Sam. Dean has three significant scars that he got from his father."

Elliot shook his head, he took a couple deep breathes to calm the rage that had begun to swell up into his chest. He wasn't totally calm until he watched Dean with Sam. Dean took things slow, explained what Sam was doing wrong and told him how to fix it. He had never seen anyone so patient with anyone before.

It was almost a full two weeks into Elliot's stay at Bobby's when he finally got the call he was hoping he could avoid for just a little bit longer. And this one wasn't just a regular special ops job where he was being sent to protect someone else important, or retrieve something that was dangerous. This time Elliot was being sent away.

Dean was laying on his stomach along the whole couch and Sam was sitting on his back and they were watching Die Hard. Bobby was sitting at his desk doing some research for John.

"Hey guys I've got some bad news." Elliot said sitting down in the recliner.

Dean sat up and Sam moved over to be right next to him. They turned off the television and Bobby looked up from his book.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked seriously.

"It's not _bad_ bad." Elliot told them, "I got a call for my next assignment. My flight's in two days."

"Where're you going?" Sam asked, "How long'll you be gone?"

Elliot sighed and rubbed his forehead, "They're sending me to Iraq. I'll be gone indefinitely."

"You got terrorist duty." Bobby observed.

Elliot nodded.

Dean and Sam were silent. He could see they were disappointed but he could also see that they were grateful they had gotten to spend so much time with him to begin with.

"They didn't tell you how long you would be there for?" Sam asked.

Elliot shook his head, "They didn't even tell me my assignment. They said my flight was at 0800 hours in two days. I just need to gather my things and get a haircut before I leave."

"I can give you a haircut."

Elliot looked up to see Dean giving him a small smile, "I cut my own hair all the time, and Sam's when he lets me."

The next morning Dean gave Elliot a haircut. Military style, shaved all around the sides and short on the top. It was clean and well aligned. Elliot thanked him and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company while they could. Sam was at school so Elliot said he'd go with Dean to pick him up, he'd be gone in the morning.

They were leaning against the impala when Sam's school let out. Elliot watched as all the kids rushed out of the school at full speed. Sam exited when the crowd died down, a couple of teachers looked as though they were trying to make small talk with him. He smiled when he saw Dean and Elliot and ran over to them.

"Nice hair, Dean actually did an okay job." He said when he reached them.

"Thanks sport." Elliot said rubbing his head, "Maybe he can cut yours?"

Dean laughed, "Good luck trying to convince him because I can't seem to."

Sam shook his head, "I don't like it short."

People were staring. Kids, teachers, parents, all of them. They were staring at the old car, they were staring at the two older boys who looked old beyond their years with military style haircuts and bulging arm muscles. They were staring at the new kid and his mysterious family.

"Can we go now please?" Sam asked hushed. Dean nodded. Sam got into the backseat while Elliot got shotgun. They didn't miss the curious looks his teachers gave them. He never missed them, they were impossible to ignore.

The next morning everyone got up early to see Elliot off. He had to leave at 5 a.m. to get to the nearest airport and make his eight o'clock flight.

"I don't know if I'll have phone service over there but if I do I'll call when I can." Elliot told them, "You two be safe, watch out for each other okay?"

They nodded, "Bye Elliot." Sam said quietly into his chest as he gave him a hug. Elliot hugged him tight and rubbed his head, "Bye sport, stay in school and be there for Dean." He nodded and went to stand by Bobby while Dean said goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you." Dean mumbled, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Elliot smiled at him, "Likewise kid, you take of Sam okay? And Dean for chris'sake take care of yourself. You gotta stay alive cause I expect two brothers when I get home."

"I'll try my best. Don't worry about Sam, nothing will get to him, of that I'm sure." Dean told them, "You be careful too, we need a brother to come home."

Dean hugged Elliot. Elliot might have been a couple inches shorter than the boy but he felt like he was hugging Sam almost. Dean pressed his face into Elliot's shoulder and squeezed him tight. Elliot wouldn't be surprised if he was holding on to survive a little.

Bobby walked up to him when Dean and he separated.

"Here, keep this on yah." Elliot took a small piece of paper from the old man. It was a photograph of Elliot sitting with the boys at the kitchen table. They were all laughing.

"Thank you Bobby, for letting me stay here and for this."

"Nah Spencer, thank you. You mean more to those boys then you will ever know."

-x-

Elliot was sitting in a hide out with six other men. They were staking out a supposed hide out for a group of terrorists that were in the building next door. His bunk was pretty shabby. He had a book next to his pillow and a knife under it. Clipped to the cover of the book was the photo of himself with Sam and Dean.

The guy in the next bunk over was sitting next to him. They were cleaning their guns in a pleasant silence.

"You got a girl back home?" he asked.

Elliot shook his head, "Nope."

"You got anyone?"

Elliot paused his gun cleaning and removed the photo from his book, "I have two brothers."

\- x-

Elliot was in Iraq for two years. He'd been able to talk to the boys off and on but not nearly enough. He'd had to call Dean at one point to have him walk him through fixing an engine. He was in the middle of a desert and their jeep had completely shut off. Their mechanic had been shot and killed about three miles back. Dean was more than helpful.

Elliot was 22 when he returned the United States. He had been through a lot things that he never thought he would have to go through. Little did he know that this was just the beginning. He spent two weeks trying to get ahold of the boys. Bobby said they were with their dad and that he'd try getting ahold of them as well.

Three weeks after his return Elliot's cellphone rang and Dean Winchester's caller ID came up.

"Dean? Where have you been? I've been trying to get in contact with you for a couple weeks, I just got back."

 _"Elliot?"_ Dean's breathing was heavy and his voice was full of panic, _"Elliot I need your help."_

"What's wrong? Where are you, I'm on my way." Elliot was already on the move.

 _"Wait Elliot listen. I'm in Washington State, Forks. I'm sending you my coordinates now. I need you to bring a flare gun or a two, and a blow torch, anything that involved fire actually. Also a first aid kit. Sam's okay, he's back at the cabin. Find him and ask him what to do. Tell him I called you and he'll tell you what to do and how to find me. Whatever you do don't let him go with you. He stays there."_

"Okay Dean, but what's going on? Are you hurt?"

 _"Let's just say that as I can move around good enough. You wanted to know what we do? Well you're about to find out. My dad, he went into the job drunk. He doesn't do this, but yesterday was the anniversary of mom's death."_

"Dean, what. Is. Going. On?"

 _"Elliot, my dad and I are hunting a wendigo, and it took him. I can't kill it on my own. I dropped my flare gun in the river and Dad already used his. It has my scent, I can't go back for Sam, not until its dead. Get here ASAP, I can't talk anymore, it probably already knows where I am."_

The phone line went dead.

 **So that's the next chapter! Nice and long for you! Hope you enjoyed it, I have a lot of ideas for this so stay tuned! R &R? One Love, Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next** **chapter** **! I don't know how often I'll be updating this or any of my other ones because second semester has started and I have a lot on my plate with homework and staying in shape, buuuuuut I hope you enjoy this.**

Dean hadn't been nervous on a hunt since he was twelve when a werewolf had gotten a little too close to Sam for comfort and their dad was unconscious. He was nervous now though. He needed to get back to Sam and he needed to save his Dad, if not he didn't know what he would do.

He had moved from where he was when he called Elliot, the Wendigo had most likely heard him so he was now crouched under a hollowed out tree trying to breathe as quietly as he possibly could. It was screaming for him in his Dad's voice but he knew it wasn't his dad because his dad never screamed like that. It was difficult though listening to what sounded like your father calling for you with a bloodcurdling tone, it cut deep into Dean every time he heard it. He was happy the Wendigo didn't know what Sam sounded like.

Dean tried to move around a lot in one area so that it would be easier for Elliot to find him. He hoped Elliot would find him soon.

-x-

Elliot did everything Dean told him to do. He made his way to the only rented out cabin in the forest outside of Forks with a backpack full of two flair guns, a blow torch and just in case some bug spray and a lighter. He was also carrying a duffle with some clothes, a large first aid kit, and a satellite phone along with his actual phone, and some water.

When he got to the cabin it was late afternoon, and the lights in the cabin were off. He knocked on the door. There was a rustling, and someone locked the door. Not unlocked it, but locked it. Elliot knocked again.

"Knock again and I'll shoot your hand off!" Sam yelled from inside the cabin, "You needa get outta here!" Elliot realized that he was trying to make sure whomever was knocking got to safety.

"Sam its Elliot! Dean called me a couple hours ago!" He shouted through the door.

It was quiet for a moment before Sam peeked through the curtains in the window to make sure who it was. Slowly he opened the door.

"I need to do some tests."

"Tests?" Elliot asked walking into the cabin and dropping his bags.

"Yeah," Sam took out a jug of water and a silver knife, "It's not because I don't trust you, it's because I don't trust anything else."

Elliot regarded him for a moment before nodding, the boy couldn't have been more serious. Sam then immediately splashed some of the water in Elliot's face without warning. He spit it out.

"Did I pass?"

The kid shook his head, "Not yet. Cut your arm with this." he held out the knife.

Elliot raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Sam said impatiently, "I know Dean called you and I need to get you out there as soon as possible!"

"Okay, okay Sam." Elliot said calmly and took the knife, cut his forearm gently then handed it back. He had barely put the rag Sam handed him on his arm before the boy tackled him with a desperate hug. Elliot squeezed him tight and then held him at arm's length.

"Sam, I brought everything that Dean told me I needed. He told me to ask you what to do."

Sam nodded composing himself. Elliot had never seen a fourteen year old turn into an adult until now.

"Okay, bring what Dean told you to bring with you and the water that you brought. I'm gonna track Dean's phone, he turned the GPS on, so that you can get an idea of his location."

"What about the Wen-whatever?"

"Wendigo." Sam corrected, "All you need to know right now is that it's faster than anything you have ever seen, machine or animal. You need to be quick and you need to be as quiet as you possibly can, and even then it'll most likely still hear you."

"What if it gets me before I get to Dean?"

Sam tensed, and Elliot realized he probably shouldn't have asked him that, "That can't happen. You get to Dean and then he'll tell you what to do from there."

Elliot nodded dutifully. He was no longer their friend Elliot, he was a black ops soldier on a mission to save one of his brothers.

Sam found the general location of Dean and sent Elliot out into the woods. It was almost like sending his dad and Dean out again, he didn't wanna be alone. Elliot raced into the woods full speed holding the satellite phone that was tracking Dean. Dean wasn't as far out as he thought he might be but he was still a significant distance from the cabin. Most likely an attempt to keep Sam safe.

He was getting close when he heard it.

John Winchester screaming out for help—in agony.

Elliot froze, he didn't know what to do, he had slowed, and he was walking now, towards the dot that was supposed to be Dean.

There was a rustling and something jumped out from behind a fallen tree. Luckily before he acted with deadly force he realized that it was Dean, the kid was poking his head over the tree trunk.

"Elliot!" he whispered as loud as he could, "Get over here man!"

Elliot sprinted towards Dean who grabbed him and slammed onto the ground next to him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Dean said with a smile, "Sammy told you what to do?"

Elliot nodded, "He told me to bring what you said and the water that I brought. He tracked your phone with my satellite phone."

Dean nodded proudly, "Good job Sammy," he mumbled to himself.

"Dean, your dad, I heard him, the screaming—" Dean cut him off.

"It wasn't him. The Wendigo, it can imitate voices, it's one of the ways that it catches its prey."

"What the hell is going on, Dean?" Elliot asked as Dean looked through the backpack.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to focus on getting to the cave at the edge of the forest without being caught, finding my dad, and killing this thing, not necessarily in that order."

"How do we kill it?"

Dean grinned and held up the backpack, "That's what the flare guns are for. Fire is the only thing that can kill it."

"What is it?"

"Wendigo's are a Native American legend, there are creatures like this in many cultures. They used to be human but they get trapped in a cave or stuck without food for two long and turn to eating their companions to survive. Eating human flesh is said to give you powers, great speed, extreme strength and speed, and once they eat human flesh they never go back. After a long enough time they turn into a monster—no longer human. They're hundreds of years old and damn near impossible to kill."

"Accept you've done it?"

Dean nodded, "Damn near impossible to kill if you're not a hunter. Dad and I have taken down a couple before."

"What happened?"

"Yesterday was the anniversary of my mom's death. He's been carrying a flask in his coat and I hadn't realized. We got separated, but he had already drank himself into a stupor, he couldn't fight it off or run away."

Elliot nodded in understanding.

"We've already been here too long," Dean said looking around, "It probably has your scent by now too, we need to get going."

"Wait it goes off of scent?"

Dean nodded and then watched in confusion as Elliot began grabbing handfuls of large leaves and started rubbing them on himself. He threw some at Dean, "Rub those on your chest."

"Elliot what the fuck?"

"Its skunkweed Dean, extremely potent, it might help with disguising our scent."

They rubbed themselves until they could barely stand the smell anymore and then stood and readied themselves.

"Remember when we played hide and seek?" Dean asked him. Elliot nodded, how could forget?

 _When Elliot looked at Bobby in confusion the old man rolled his eyes._

 _"They'll show yah, go on."_

 _Elliot followed the boys into the woods behind Bobby's house._

 _"Noses!" Sam shouted and he and Dean immediately touched their noses while Elliot stood their gawking at them._

 _"Elliot's it." Dean said with a grin._

 _"But I don't even know how to play!" he complained._

 _Sam laughed, "That's why you're it."_

 _Elliot sighed, "Fine, how's this work?"_

 _Basically while Elliot's back was turned and he counted to fifteen Sam and Dean ran into the woods as fast as they could and Elliot turned and ran after them. They hid in the shadows and in the trees and Elliot never found them. They had to go find them._

"This is like that, but way more serious." Dean explained, "We need to draw it out without getting caught and then we shoot it with the flare gun, but it's only one shot, so we gotta make it count. The blow torch is a last resort."

"If it can't smell us, and we're trying to hide, how can we kill it if it can't find us?" Elliot asked.

"We need to get to the cave because that's where it's got my dad and probably other victims. It stores them so it can survive for long periods of time without leaving its shelter—twenty-three years to be exact." Dean explained, "Once we're close we draw it out of wherever it is and we kill it."

Elliot nodded, "How far is the edge of the forest from here?"

"About a half mile, not far," Dean stood, "Ready?"

Elliot stood as well and shouldered the back pack, he handed Dean a flare gun and kept one for himself. "Ready."

"Be silent and run like hell" Dean told him and turned to run into the forest.

They were about halfway to the cave, Elliot was trying his damndest to keep his breathing as quiet as possible while also running as fast as he possibly could. He wondered briefly if Dean was having the same problem.

Just as Dean looked over at Elliot to let him know they were almost there when something went into and then out of Elliot's line of vision in less than a blink of the eye. The air whooshed by both of them and a loud cracking noise echoed through the woods. Ahead of them a tree had been split in half like a twig when you stepped on it.

Elliot and Dean locked eyes and then Elliot watched as Dean completely halted. Elliot stopped too and looked ahead where Dean's eyes were directed. Standing in front of them was a tall creature, it was human-esque, sort of. It had long pointy ears, fangs, creepy eyes, and long sharp nails on long fingers. Elliot had never seen anything like it before in his life.

Before Elliot could react Dean was running towards it.

"HEY! DONNER PARTY, OVER HERE!" Dean was running around it, to distract it, "COME ON BITCH, I TASTE GOOD!" The creature spun around and swiped its hand out at Dean, it missed the first time, and just as it hit Dean in the ribs and sent him flying ten feet into a tree Elliot realized that he should probably shoot it while it was preoccupied with Dean.

His first instinct was to run to Dean but he fought it and aimed at the center of the Wendigo's back as it stared down at Dean. Dean was grinning up at it. Elliot shot the flare and the monster immediately began to erupt into flames.

Elliot didn't even let the burning Wendigo into his mind as he sprinted for Dean.

"Dean!" he slid to a halt on his knees in front of the boy, "Are you okay?"

There was a small gash on Dean's forehead just above his forehead and he was holding his ribs on the left side.

"Yeah," Dean grit out, "I'll be fine. Help me up."

Elliot did so, as soon as Dean as standing he waved the older boy away, "Can I see your satellite phone?" He handed it to Dean. Dean punched in a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Sammy it's me," Dean smiled slightly, "We're fine. Yeah it's dead, get out here as fast as you can, I don't know how many victims there are but we're gonna need to help. Okay, hurry." He hung up.

"What now?" Elliot asked.

"The cave is behind those trees," Dean nodded behind Elliot, "It was a bear cave until the Wendigo got ahold of it."

They walked behind the trees and a large bear cave emerged. They could hear voices inside, a lot of the victims were probably awake and scared. When they ventured inside there wasn't anything at first but as they went further back they found around four people hung from the top of the cave. John Winchester was in the corner on the ground—unconscious.

There were two men, a woman, and small boy. They were all awake and they couldn't have looked more relieved when they entered.

"Elliot cut them down, Sam'll be here any minute to help out, I need to help my dad."

Elliot nodded and started cutting the people down.

"Where is it?" the woman asked in a panic.

"Ma'am, everything's gonna be alright," Elliot assured her, "My friend and I killed it, it won't hurt any of you anymore."

The little boy was silent, but the two men began thanking him over and over. They were a family. Father, Mother, Son and an Uncle.

"Are any of you hurt?" Elliot asked.

"Not too bad," The father answered, "I might need some stitches and some ice but I'm okay."

The Uncle held onto his brother when Elliot cut him down, "I think my leg's broken."

"We've got a cabin at the entrance of the forest, we'll bring you there and wait for an ambulance."

The woman looked at Elliot, "What do we tell them?"

Dean spoke then, as he was kneeling near his father, "Lie. Say it was a bear attack, or even a mountain lion, those are indigenous here. Just don't tell them a Wendigo attacked you and we killed it—we'll get thrown in the looney bin."

They watched as Dean tried to wake up his father, "Dad come on, wake up." There was a slight panic in his voice, Elliot tossed him a water bottle. Dean poured some on John's face and he was startled awake.

"Dean!" he pulled his son into a hug, "I'm so sorry kiddo, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Dad it's okay, we took care of it." John pulled back and looked at him, "You're hurt."

Dean shrugged, "A couple broken ribs maybe. I'll be fine."

The little boy spoke up when John stood and Dean leaned on his father, luckily John wasn't badly hurt. "Mom, that's the man that saved me!" he was pointing at John, "He jumped in front of me so the monster wouldn't hit me."

There was a series of crying and thanking and after a couple minutes John was able to shove her off in a polite manner.

"Elliot?" John asked suddenly. Elliot nodded towards him.

"Sir."

"I called him Dad, I needed his help, I didn't want to tell him I really didn't, but I couldn't do it on my own, and I wasn't gonna let Sammy help, he's not old enough yet."

"It's okay son, it's about time he was told the truth. Thank you Elliot, for helping Dean save all of us."

Elliot nodded to him just was Sam came running into the cave with a giant first aid backpack. He dropped it to the floor and ran to his brother, "Dean!"

"Woah, careful Sammy, broken ribs." Sam eased his hug, then hugged his father and Elliot. Afterwards he looked towards the family, "Who needs medical attention?"

The father looked perplexed, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, been certified in first aid since I turned eight. As is Dean, my Dad and Elliot. We need to fix anything too bad here and then we can do the rest at the cabin."

"Who are you people?" the uncle asked.

"They're Heroes' uncle Jim," the boy answered.

-x-

Back at the cabin, after the family was safe and on their way to the hospital Sam and Elliot tended to John and Dean's injuries. Sam was working on his dad who only had a couple gashes and a concussion. Elliot was assisting Dean who needed stitches and something to hold ice onto his broken ribs. Dean wouldn't be hunting for a while.

John and Dean had refused assistance from the EMTs and they had left with a frustrated huff. Dean was lying on his back on one of the small beds in the cabin after Elliot helped him with his injuries and when Sam finished helping his Dad he crawled onto the bed and sat wedged between the wall and his brother.

Dean smiled up at his brother, "You good Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm good, you're the one who's got broken ribs."

"I'll be fine," Dean tried to shrug but found the action a little too painful. Sam took one his brothers hands to hold onto, Dean tried to pretend that he wasn't holding hands with his brother but he couldn't help but smile at his little brother's familial affection.

"So this is what you guys do?" Elliot asked sitting down as he wiped some of Dean's blood from his hands with a rag, "The salt is a thing right?"

John laughed, "Salt is pure. It repels demons and vengeful spirits."

Elliot nodded and laughed shortly, "Awesome. Demons, ghosts—" Dean cut him off.

"It might be easier for us to tell what isn't real if you're gonna ask." Dean's voice came out slightly strained and his breathing was heavy. Elliot assumed he must be in a lot of pain.

"That might be a conversation for another time." Elliot smirked, "So how did you start doing this…hunting thing?"

John sighed, "How we got into hunting is what caused this entire Wendigo fiasco in the first place."

"Dad come on—" Dean began but John shook his head.

"No Dean, this was my fault, I should never have put you boys in danger like that." John turned to Elliot, "When Sam was a baby and Dean was around four years old a demon came into Sam's nursery. Mary walked in, he pinned her to the ceiling and burned her alive."

The Winchester's didn't miss the mere shock that crossed Elliot's face.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of Mary's death. I drank too much all day and all night and wasn't in my right mind during the case today. I endangered you boys and I'm sorry."

"Well we're all fine," Sam spoke up, "Our family is safe and that's what matters."

"I've gotta say," Elliot smiled, "You guys are the bravest family I've ever met."

"You're family too, son." John said with a small smile that his boys rarely saw.

Elliot was going to protest but John shook his head, "What does Uncle Bobby always say boys?"

John's boys replied, "Family doesn't always end in blood."

-x-

 **Present time:**

"Wait, hold up," Hardison squinted at Elliot, "Ya'll shot a man eatin' monster with a flare gun and it just exploded?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, "It didn't explode Hardison, it burned at an exceedingly fast rate that caused the illusion of disintegration."

"Whatever, who cares how exploded, monsters are real!" Parker bounced up and dow next to Elliot on the couch. He glared at her until she stopped.

"It's not something to be excited about Parker."

Sophie and Nate were still examining the photo of Elliot with Sam and Dean that Elliot kept in his wallet. They were at Sam's high school graduation, standing in front of the impala. The smudge in the top right corner was Bobby's finger.

"So these boys are your family, that's why you want to help them." Sophie said looking up.

Elliot nodded, "They're all I have. They're on their way here and they need our help, specifically Hardison's help."

"What do they need exactly?" Hardison asked, "I can probably help them without them driving all the way here."

Elliot shook his head, "They're wanted for murder. For the third time, after they faked their own deaths. _Twice_. Plus I haven't seen them in over a year, we've got some catching up to do."

"They can stay at my place," Nate offered.

Elliot shook his head, "They'll be staying with me, and they have room's there. Oh we might need to prepare you a little Hardison."

Hardison lifted an eyebrow, "What for? I can handle some identity crisis and media manipulation."

"Not that," Elliot couldn't help but smirk, "It's just you look a lot like the guy that killed Sam five years back."

Hardison choked on his orange soda, "Say what?"

 **Alright so I took the advice of one of my reviewers and kind of made it into a story of like not only flashbacks of when Elliot was younger and of him telling these stories to the team. There's also gonna be the whole plot with Sam and Dean needing new identities because the Laviathans turned them into serial killers. Instead of going to Frank they go to Elliot and the team.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I got a really cool idea from an awesome reviewer; amywegner16 and I'll be putting that into this chapter! I hope you guys are liking this as much as I am! Enjoy!**

"Elliot if these guys are how you say they are I ain't goin near em'!" Hardison said standing and holding his palms out, backing away from his friend.

Elliot rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hardison, it'll be fine. Have I ever let anything happen to you before?"

"Well I mean you let me get pushed into a pool while handcuffed to a chair by an evil sadistic man…?"

Elliot huffed, "Shut up, you were fine."

"Hardison, just listen to Elliot." Nate huffed, "When'll they be here?"

"Sam just texted me, they're about a half an hour away."

Hardison huffed loudly but sat back down next to Parker who giggled with excitement.

"Will they trust us?" Nate asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Elliot couldn't help the small smirk that flashed across his lips for a moment, "Probably not, but they trust me so they'll try and be polite. After a while they'll realize that you're harmless."

"We're not harmless." Parker said frowning at him.

"I meant, they'll realize that you don't mean them any harm."

They sat in silence for the next twenty-five minutes before Elliot stood, "Alright, they're gonna be here any minute. Parker go sit with Haridson in the backroom, I don't wanna cause any trouble before I can explain things."

Parker followed a grumbling Hardison like a puppy into the back room and then Elliot turned to Sophie and Nate, "Just—don't be weird okay?"

"Afraid we'll embarrass you?" Sophie asked with a grin.

Elliot scowled at her and blew some of his hair out of his face, then left the room with a growl, "They're here."

Sam and Dean pulled up to the Irish bar and Dean cut the engine.

"This is where his 'team' works?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "His boss or whatever owns the apartment above the bar, can't say he doesn't have good taste."

Then they saw Elliot walk out, still short and stalky as ever only with hair as long and luscious as Sam's. He shook it out of his face before he smiled at the boys.

"Hey boys, long time no see." He jogged over to them, and was immediately embraced by Dean.

"It's good to see you man."

"You too kid," Elliot grinned, "C'mere sport." He said turning to Sam who gave a hug as well. Elliot was never going to get used to Sam being a half a foot taller than him.

"My team's inside, come on in."

The boys followed Sam and Dean into the bar and up the stairs to a fancy apartment.

"Nice digs," Dean said and he and Sam stopped in the doorway as Elliot continued inside. Standing in the living room was a messy haired Irish man and a sexy sophisticated British woman.

"Nate, Sophie, these are my brothers Sam and Dean," Elliot introduced, "Boys this is Nate Ford and Sophie Devereaux."

Sam smiled shyly and waved while Dean nodded curtly to Nate and winked at Sophie.

"Don't do that." Nate said with a glare.

"Don't do what?"

"Shut up Dean," Elliot rolled his eyes, "Eyes off of Sophie and definitely eyes off Parker."

"Who's Parker?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

An agile blonde woman dropped from the rafters of Nate's ceiling into a silent crouch and bounded up to lean an arm on Elliot's shoulder. He pushed it off. "This is Parker."

"Hi!" she chirped, and then squinted at them, "Elliot they're so much taller than you."

"Parker you were supposed to stay with Hardison in the back room, how'd you even get in here without coming through the door?"

"I climbed out the window, around the perimeter of the building, and in through Nate's upstairs bedroom window."

"Why did I even ask?" Elliot grumbled.

"You were in my bedroom?"

Parker shrugged, "Sophie you left your bra on the floor up there."

"OOOOOOKAY," Elliot held up his arms and then rubbed his temples, Sam and Dean didn't really know what to do. Elliot turned to them, "Okay here's the deal, Hardison is going to help you but you need to give him a chance."

"Why wouldn't we?" Dean asked.

Elliot almost missed Dean's question because he was focusing on Sam's eyes darting around the room as if they were following a bird that was let into the apartment. Sam looked really tired, and thin, Elliot wondered why that was.

"Elliot says Hardison looks like the guy who killed Sam." Parker said quickly and then smirked as she hid behind Nate while Elliot turned and growled at her.

"Goddammit Parker," he grunted and sighed when Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked stepping forward a little.

"Wait which one?" Sam asked after.

Elliot ignored the confusion that crossed Nate, Sophie, and Parker's faces when Sam asked that question. He wasn't about to go into detail about the many times the Winchester's had died.

"Dean remember when Sam died five years ago, the first time?"

"Jake Tally." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

Dean was already starting to fume at the thought of the man. Sam seemed distracted and cringed once in a while but Elliot didn't think it had to do with Jake Tally.

"Sam are you okay?"

"What huh? Everything's fine." Sam reassured Elliot and Dean changed the subject.

"So this Hardison guy looks like Jake Tally?"

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know how people say that everyone has a look-alike? Well this is his look-alike. Just promise to trust me and not freak okay?"

Sam and Dean regarded him for a moment but nodded. Parker skipped into the back room and came out with Hardison. Hardison nervously walked into the living room and looked at Elliot with a weak smile.

"Hiya fellas?"

Dean immediately surged forward but Elliot caught him, "Dean—"

"Look-alike my ass. Elliot let me go!"

"No Dean, listen it's not Jake. I was there when Sam killed him. Jake is _dead_."

Sam's mind swirled. Lucifer was cackling in the corner of the room.

"You remember Jakey don't you Sam?" Lucifer walked forward and watched as Dean struggled against Elliot's grasp. "He worked for Azazel, and Azazel? He worked for me."

Sam backed up until he hit the wall. He looked at the man Elliot called Hardison looked at him in terror but his face slowly changed to one with an evil smirk and his eyes turned yellow. Sam's breathing became heavier and Lucifer wouldn't stop whispering in his ear. He couldn't concentrate on anything. It hadn't been this bad in a while.

"Dean wait! Sam!" Elliot shouted and Dean turned to see his giant little brother pressing himself against the wall looking all around the room. He was cringing and looked like he was trying to avoid someone next to him. He kept looking at Hardison in fear.

Dean immediately forgot about Hardison and rushed to his brother. Elliot was right behind him. The rest of Elliot's team didn't really know what to do. Dean grabbed Sam's hand that was bandaged and squeezed it hard like he had that time before.

"Sammy, look at me!"

Sam looked at Dean through hair that had fallen into his face. His breathing slowed and Dean squeezed a little harder, the wound opened a little and Sam's face immediately relaxed. He cringed this time but only at the pain in his hand. Dean let go and brushed some hair out of Sam's face, "You alright Sammy?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Sorry Dean, everyone. I uh, didn't mean for that to happen."

"What did just happen?" Elliot asked.

"It's a long story, and you'll hear it but right now I need to apologize to your team and clean Sam's hand."

Elliot nodded and the boys turned around to see a very confused and slightly afraid group of people. Hardison looked absolutely terrified as did Sophie while Nate and Parker looked on in confusion.

"Listen, man, sorry about trying to attack you. It's just, in my line of work when someone looks _that_ similar to someone else? Especially an evil someone else, it's usually a some _thing_."

"Yeah apology suspiciously accepted," Hardison replied sitting down. Dean shrugged, "That's fair."

"Dean I'll help Sam with his hand, you tell Hardison the problem." Elliot said as he retrieved the first aid kit from a cabinet in the kitchen.

Everyone sat down at the table in front of the monitors. Elliot unwrapped Sam's hand and cleaned his stitches before rewrapping it. Dean looked to Hardison who already had his computer open.

"Just uh, look on the news first. That should help." Dean suggested.

Hardison brought up a large news network and was immediately met with Sam and Dean's faces all over it. It was replaying the wonderful homemade video of them killing people in a diner.

"Holy shit." Hardison breathed. Nate and Sophie looked over his shoulder and then looked at the boys in surprise.

"You tryna tell me these guys ain't you?" Hardison said in disbelief.

"They're not." Sam said, his voice was tired, "They're called Leviathans, they're—"

"Monsters. Retched sea monsters according to the bible." Nate continued.

"Yeah only that wrong," Dean huffed, "They have mouths as big as your face and teeth like you wouldn't believe. If they have your DNA they can transform into you. We're the only ones who have a lead on how to kill them so they set us up."

"We've dealt with shifters before, they put us on the FBI's most wanted a couple years back, not to mention we already had criminal records because of our job. We faked our deaths and managed to escape because the authorities found out what was really going on." Sam explained.

"But now that you've popped up again you need my help to keep things out of the news and social media." Hardison observed.

They nodded, "We just need the cops to stay off of our tail."

"Alright it should take me like twenty minutes but I'll get it situated."

"Twenty minutes?" Sam asked, "Wow that's impressive."

Hardison laughed, "Not really."

"Hardison hacked into the pentagon when he was twelve." Nate smirked.

Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows.

"You know what twenty minutes is also good for? Naps." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on Dean."

"Sammy go sleep in the impala, you haven't gotten two hours in last three days."

"Dean this is not the time, seriously—"

"There's a couch in the back sport, try and get some shut eye while Hardison does his thing." Elliot offered. Sam sighed but got up from the table and went into the backroom to lay down.

Hardison was already hard at work on his computer while Nate, Sophie, and Parker looked at Elliot and Dean. They didn't want to leave Hardison alone with Dean but they felt out of place at the same time.

"You guys can sit." Elliot huffed, "Dean doesn't bite."

Dean chuckled, "Well—" Elliot cut him off before he could even start, "Don't even." Elliot couldn't help smiling a little.

"Is your brother okay?" Sophie asked gently.

Dean looked up at her, surprised by the question, "Uh no, not really."

"Dean what the fuck is going on?" Elliot turned to him, "I haven't heard from you boys in months. Last time I saw you Sam was soulless and now he looks like he's falling apart."

Parker looked like she was going to ask a question and Elliot looked at her, "Parker I think it'll be better if you just don't ask questions, okay?" She nodded.

"It's complicated." Dean sighed, "Listen I'm sorry I haven't called, we've been going through a lot lately."

"Yeah well last time you didn't call you were in Hell, so you can see why I'd be worried."

"I got Sammy's soul back." Dean told him and Elliot raised his eyebrows, "Death, the horseman, he put it back in Sam, but he had to put up a wall in his head. It was supposed to keep his memories of Hell out. The wall broke."

Sophie was listening intently to them talk, she was enthralled. Nate was listening but pretending that he wasn't and Parker was watching Hardison do his work to distract herself from asking questions.

Dean was trying with all of his might to keep his cool. He hadn't seen Elliot in so long but he didn't know these people and he needed to stay strong for Sam. He cleared his throat, "Um, since it broke he's remembering everything. It's bad. He's hallucinating, that's what happened earlier. I think your friend's intense similarity to Jake Tally triggered it, made his hallucination seem more real."

"What does he see?" Elliot asked.

"Lucifer."

Elliot almost didn't hear what Dean said because he said it so quietly.

"He's sees him all the time. He tried to keep it from Bobby and me but he couldn't. He told us that he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Lucifer keeps telling him that he's making him see all of us. He broke a little last week, he left the house. I found him at an empty warehouse with a loaded gun. He almost shot me. I grabbed his gimp hand and squeezed it, the pain, the real pain, convinced him that I was real and whatever he was seeing wasn't."

"Shit," Elliot sighed, "You should have called."

"Yeah well I didn't so," Dean shrugged and rubbed his forehead with the palms of his hands.

"If I didn't trust Elliot, I would not be helpin' man, to the regular person the two of you are literally terrifying." Hardison spoke up, "Identity theft, grave robbery, murder, there's a long list. Y'all are supposed sociopaths."

Dean chucked a dry sarcastic laugh, "We're just as scary as Elliot."

Sophie giggled and Hardison puffed out a long stream of air, "That is not reassuring at all. That's probably the least reassuring thing you could have possibly said."

Elliot laughed and Hardison glared at him.

"Elliot isn't scary," Parker said scrunching her nose, "He's like grumpy the dwarf with luscious hair."

"Parker," Elliot growled and Dean cackled. Elliot punched him in the shoulder.

"Mama you jump off uh buildings, you don't count." Hardison chuckled at her and then looked to Dean, "I'm finished. Every time someone tries to search you, your brother, or your father it directs them straight to pornhub."

"HA! That's fuckin great." Dean hit the table with the palm of his hand.

"Also whenever someone tries to upload anything that involves the two of you it just doesn't work, you should be good for now. That's all I can do, I can't help with the whole people noticing you as serial sociopathic murderers."

"Thanks a lot man, we really appreciate it, and I don't expect anything more."

Hardison nodded at Dean, "Thanks for not killing me."

"Alright," Dean stood, "I'm gonna go wake up Sammy."

"You two are stayin' at my place tonight, don't even sign into a motel." Elliot stood walking behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They didn't see but the team smiled at each other.

-x-

Sam and Dean were settled into Elliot's place and Elliot was back at the bar with the team. He sat down in Nate's living room with a sigh.

"So," Nate said as the team walked in to sit with him, "Those are your brothers."

"Yup."

"They're fucking terrifying." Hardison shook his head, "I shudda known they'd be scary they're your brothers."

Elliot laughed, "Yeah, they can be a little scary, but you'll never meet anyone who cares more about anyone than those two."

"I could tell," Sophie nodded, "The codependence emanating from those two was insane."

Elliot glared at her, "You'd be the same way if you'd been through what those boys have been through. What I've done hasn't even scratched the surface compared to them."

"So they're hunters?" Parker asked, "That's what they're called? Do they get paid?"

Elliot shook s head, "No Parker they don't get paid, that's where the credit card fraud comes in, and yeah they're hunters."

"Are you—Were you a—" Hardison started asking.

"No," Elliot shook his head, "Sure I know about monsters but once you go down that road you never come back. I'd help the boys once in a while if they happened to be on a case when I was visiting or if I was overseas and there was no one else to take care of something. But I focus on other duties, the ones you're familiar with."

"How long are they here for?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but as long as they're here Nate I'll be off work. There are a lot of things that I need to talk to them about, number one being Sam's mental health. I haven't heard from them for a year almost, it's been too long. I probably won't be around much unless you absolutely need me."

Nate nodded, "That's fine Elliot."

Elliot nodded and left to return home. When he got there Dean was standing in the kitchen with a beer in his hand looking out the window. He had taken his shoes and coat off, Elliot was glad he'd let his down guard a little.

"Hey man," Elliot said when he walked in, "Sorry I had to ditch for a little, needed to make sure it was cool with Nate to take the next couple of days off work."

Dean turned around and shook his head, "No big deal man. We're good though you don't need to take off work."

Elliot shrugged, "We're not workin a job right now anyways, and you're not good, so there's that."

Dean let out a breath of air in a loud obnoxious manner, "Yeah well gotta fight through."

They sat down at Elliot's little kitchen table and Ellot opened a beer.

"Dean what the fuck is going on?"

Dean rubbed his temples, "Everything is fucking going on. You thought that whole apocalypse fiasco was overwhelming? Pfft, this is like eight times worse."

"Because of Sam."

"Yeah because of Sam. Because when we were stopping the end of the world Sam's head was screwed on straight. This time? All of his marbles are loose and we can't find any of them."

"How did his wall break?"

Dean took a swig of his beer, "Cas broke it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Elliot knew Cas, was even friendly with the Winchester boys' angel friend. He never thought the celestial being could do such a thing to these boys, not after everything they had been through.

"Why?"

Dean looked at Elliot with a face that he had never seen before. Elliot knew that Cas and Dean were close, he couldn't help be a little envious of Cas because he go to be around the boys more. Dean looked worried, and broken. Dean looked like he'd given up—he'd never done that before.

"Cas consumed some souls from Purgatory, to make him powerful enough to defeat Raphael, only it was too much power. It changed him Elliot, it made him into a new God, and he became a ruthless crazy thing. He broke Sam's wall because he knew I'd be focused on Sam and not on him."

"That's where the Leviathan come in huh?"

"Yeah, when he swallowed the souls he swallowed the Leviathan too. Big whoopsie on his part. Bobby's got one trapped in his basement. He's tryin to figure out what can hurt them."

"What have you tried?"

"Let's just say Sam and I dropped a car on one and it walked away."

Elliot whistled and took a coupled swallows of his beer.

"What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Dean sounded tired, "I have no fucking idea Elliot and I'm fucking scared, man. Sammy's losing his mind, his _mind_ the one thing that kid has always relied on. And I can't even fucking help him!"

"Dean, listen, you don't have to put all this weight on your shoulders. You and Sam are not the only hunters out there."

"You're right, we're not. But we helped bring this on, and we're the only ones willing to try and stop it. If not us then who? We can't just let people die Elliot, especially not when I could have tried harder to stop it."

"What can I do?" Elliot asked looking at Dean with determination.

Dean laughed bitterly, "Nothin man, this isn't your problem. You're not part of this life for a reason Elliot so let's keep it that way."

"No Dean, you two and Bobby can't do this alone. I want to help, in any way that I can."

"Your team might be able to."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "The team? How?"

"The Leviathans, they're looking for something. Dick Roman, the body that big daddy Leviathan chose, is buying everywhere and looking for something. Figuring out where and what would be a great help."

Elliot nodded, "Done."

Dean finished his beer and stood, "I'm gonna get some shut eye. If Sammy wakes up just make him some food, he hasn't eaten since last night."

Elliot nodded again and watched Dean lope upstairs to the spar room that Elliot kept for him. Elliot knew that there were always big things happening in the world, things that were much bigger than any war and more complicated than he could understand. He just never thought he'd end up getting involved, and he never thought he'd ever have to deal with the weight of the world—not like Sam and Dean. They were heroes that the world would never know.

He hoped they'd be okay.

 **Alright! Here's the next chapter! I'll be switching from present time to flashbacks and there will probably be chapters that have a mix of the two. Even though I love Frank dearly I've replaced him with the team in this fic. There will be more interactions with the team and the Winchester's soon, this was just their introduction. Read and Review pls. One Love. Liz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I've noticed how many people have been favoriting and following this story and honestly it's astonishing. I'm so grateful for the amount of people that are liking this because honestly I didn't think I'd get much feedback.**

 **I'm sorry i've been so absent with this lately. I finished another chapter story and have a couple more including this one that i need to finish still. It'll be slow but eventually I'll have everything done. I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you guys like it!**

Parker didn't understand what was happening. She believed in a lot of things; Santa, money, Elvis, but not monsters. The only monsters she had ever known were the ones in real life; murderers, the foster system, crooks who take from innocent people but not _real_ monsters. And Elliot's brothers, two random guys she'd never met in her life show up talking about monsters like discussing the weather. Not to mention _Elliot_ believed in them, and if ELliot believed in monsters then monsters were real. Parker wasn't prepared to factor that into her life.

-x-

Over the next couple days Dean had noticed Parker intently watching him and Sam. Her brows were always furrowed and she seemed to be searching for the key to an equation in them, but Dean didn't think he had the answer. Elliot was the one who noticed Dean watching Parker watch Dean and Sam. Sam was the one who realized that Dean saw a little of Jo in Parker, he saw it too.

"Elliot,"

He looked up from cleaning one of his knives to see Dean looking at him from across his living room, "Yeah?"

"What's Parker's deal?"

Elliot chuckled, "I don't know if you noticed but Parker's a little weird. She was raised as a thief, taught logic by a criminal mastermind, she wasn't prepared for monsters. Parker's always been in situations where she is the most elite and knows all possible outcomes. Add monsters into her life and all of that is thrown out the window. She feels vulnerable."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "But why's she always staring at Sam and me like we're a puzzle?"

Elliot shrugged, "You two probably are a puzzle to her. You're experts in a field she's unfamiliar with."

Dean huffed, plopping down on the couch, "She doesn't want to be familiar with it."

"Parker's not someone to back away from something because it's 'scary'. She free falls from fucking skyscrapers, man."

Dean pushed a breathy laugh from his lungs.

It was Elliot's turn to raise an eyebrow, "What?"

That's when Sam came in the room, "She reminds Dean of someone."

Realization crossed Elliot's face and he couldn't stop himself from giving Dean a sympathetic look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry," he immediatley changed his expression to a more parental one, "She's not Jo, Dean."

"You don't think I know that Elliot? Jo's _dead_ , Parker just makes me think of her and..."

"You don't _want_ to think of her," Elliot surmised.

Dean nodded.

"Just don't flirt with her."

Sam chuckled, "That sounded like a threat."

Elliot grinned, "That's because it was one."

The boys squinted at him and he clasped his hands together.

"You boys might be my brothers but Parker is like a little sister to me. Also, the last time someone flirted with her she stabbed them with a fork. Plus, she's with Hardison."

"She _stabbed_ someone? With a _fork_?"

The surprise in Sam's voice made Elliot chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't be flirting with her because she's _not_ Jo, and if I did she wouldn't be stabbing me with anything."

"You'd be surprised how quick she is."

"Quicker than you?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"In some aspects."

The boys raised their eyebrows and nodded their approval.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked after a small silence. Elliot only cleaned that certain knife before he was going out, work related or not.

"Yeah, I was gonna see if you guys wanted to head over to the bar? I like to check in with Nate once in a while, cook him and the team some breakfast."

"Why not? Couldn't hurt," Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, especially since you got your violent rage out on Hardison the first time." Sam said under his breath. Dean punched him in the arm. Rubbing his tricep Sam followed Elliot and Dean outside towards the impala.

Elliot tapped Sam on the shoulder once he was in the backseat, "I don't mean to be insensitive sport, but will you be alright? Seeing Hardison again I mean?"

Sam shrugged, "I'd like to think so."

Dean made eye contact with Elliot in the rearview mirror. They'd handle the situation if it escalated, they just hoped that it wouldn't.

It was still early, probably around ten in the morning. The bar wasn't open yet and the boys never slept late anymore. Their minds wouldn't let them.

"Nate's cool with you just making yourself at home?" Sam asked.

Elliot shrugged. Parker and Hardison were already sitting in the living room. Parker was eating cereal out of the box and Hardison already had two empty bottles of orange soda at his feet.

"He's indifferent." Elliot voiced as he headed towards the kitchen, "Egg's or Pancakes?"

"Eggs." Parker said immediatley.

"Pancakes," Hardsion voiced right after.

Elliot ignored them and looked to Sam and Dean and raised an eyebrow.

Sam and Dean looked at one another and shrugged, "I think we're good with anything that's not cheap diner food, to be honest." Sam voiced.

"French Toast it is." Elliot grinned.

Parker and Hardison frowned but their dissapointment was soon forgotten when the boys sat down across from them. Sam and Dean were in their territory and had to deal with the scrutiny, no matter how light hearted or subtle it was. It was quiet for a while, maybe a half an hour, as they all listened to Elliot cooking and Nate's distant snoring from upstairs. Finally Elliot spoke up.

"Parker, Hardison, cut it out."

Hardison rolled his eyes and looked to the computer in his lap while Parker made a loud squeaking noise before gracefully cartwheeling across the room and crouching on the arm of the chair Dean was sitting in.

Dean's brows furrowed before he looked up at the girl, "Can I help you?"

"Parker," Elliot growled but Dean waved him off.

"Elliot said you've known about monsters all your life."

Dean just nodded.

"How..." Parker tucked some hair behind her ear and sat down on the arm, "How did you find out?"

"How did you learn to be a thief?" Dean tossed back.

Parker shrugged, "I didn't learn, I adapted. I was in the foster system until I was twelve, I ran away a lot. I stole to survive. Then I was taken in by the greatest thief in the world so," she shrugged again.

Hardison and Elliot looked over at them in surprise. Parker had never been so open with anyone before, aside from them anyhow.

"A demon killed our mom," Dean said looking down at his hands before looking back at Parker, "Our dad raised us to hunt monsters."

"Should I know how to hunt them?"

This time Sam answered, "No Parker, you shouldn't. Because if you start then you can't ignore it. One kidnapping in the paper won't be a kidnapping anymore, it'll be a Changling, one missing persons won't be a missing persons it'll be a Wendigo,"

"An accidental death won't be an accidental death, it'll be a murder by a poltergiest or a demon or a werewolf." Dean added, "And as long as you don't see those things then you'll be fine."

"What if something hurts me because I _don't_ see those things?"

"They won't." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Hardison asked from the couch.

"Because you have me." Elliot said setting some french toast out on the table, "I know what they know. And I can ask them for help if need be, but our priority is what this team accomplishes."

"And what is your priority?" Parker asked Dean.

"Right now?" Dean chuckled bitterly, "To save the world."

Sam gave Dean a sympathetic look but Dean didn't see. There was a noise from above and a bed headed Nate and Sophie trotted down the stairs.

"And why is that your priority?" Sophie asked.

The boys were surprised by the interuption.

"Because we're the only ones willing to stop it?" Sam offered.

"Because we feel responsible?" Dean added.

"Cas is responsible Dean," Sam said, "This isn't your fault."

"Yeah well he's our friend, he's FAMILY Sam, so we're respoinsible too."

Dean had looked down at his hands again. Sam watched as Parker looked to ELliot who looked to Hardison who looked to Sophie who looked to Nate. Nate looked down at the boys.

"Well in that case, we're going to help."

 **Welp, that's the end of this chapter! This chapter is kind of the boost button for the plot of this story, and because it's chapter six that guarantees a decently long story. At least I'd like to think so. Read and Review! Let me know if you want me to add something in or whatever. One Love, Liz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I've been so ridiculously and inexcusably absent from this fic and all of my other ones. I don't have any particularly good excuses for not updating in so long accept that I am quickly encroaching on full adulthood and I am SO not ready for it.**

 **Anyways, hope y'all like this next chapter!**

 _Then:_

Elliot had just finished a job somewhere in bumfuck nowhere Russia and was now suffocating slowly on the smallest airplane that could possibly be allowed into the atmosphere between a smelly fat man and a grouchy pregnant woman.

He didn't think things could get any worse honestly. Until Dean called.

"Dean! Hey buddy can I call you back?"

 _"What? Elliot noooo, you can't-can't hang up man, you gotta listen to me, man."_

"Dean? Are you—are you drunk?"

Dean cackled into the receiver and the pregnant lady looked at him weird.

 _"Drunk? I'm waaaay past drunk. I am fuckin trashed man."_

"Dean what's wrong?" the concern in Elliot's voice was so earnest that it attracted the stares of others. There was more chuckling and then a broken sob before Dean answered.

 _"Sammy's leavin. He's going to Stanford."_

"Well that's great Dea—" Dean cut him off.

 _"No Elliot! It's not great because he's_ leaving _. He's leaving me and he's leaving dad, and I don't know how either of us can deal with it."_

"I thought you'd be happy?" Elliot said confused and trying not to let his personal business spill all over the plane, "Aren't you excited for Sam?"

The bitter laugh that escaped Dean next cut through Elliot like a knife.

 _"Of course I'm happy. I'm fucking elated! I have never been more proud of anyone or anything in my entire life. I have never wanted anything more than for Sammy to get out but…but it's our life Elliot. It's our mom's death that we're avenging and its so many people that we're saving and I don't know what the right thing is anymore."_

Dean's words were getting more and more slurred. Elliot wasn't sure how much longer he'd have him on the line.

"You don't want him to leave you." Elliot voiced, "Sam's been your entire life Dean. You basically raised the kid, and all you've ever done is protect him and when he's gone your purpose isn't there anymore."

 _"What do I do? Him and Dad, they fought. Like bad, really bad, and I'm afraid I won't see him again."_

"You will, Dean." Elliot assured him, "Just give him time."

Dean hung up.

Sighing, Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose and called Sam.

 _"Elliot?"_ Sam sounded tired.

"I just got off the phone with Dean."

Sam didn't answer, he just sighed deeply.

"I'm proud of you, sport. Stanford? Dude that's so impressive!"

 _"Wait really?"_

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not your dad Sam, and despite what you think Dean is extremely proud."

 _"He certainly didn't act that way."_

"Go find him. He called me on a bender, drunk out of his mind, droning on about how proud he is of his little brother and how he doesn't know what he's going to do with himself now that he doesn't have to protect you anymore."

 _"He said that? Dean said those words?"_

"Sure did. Listen sport, the only reason Dean's made it this far is because he's _had_ to because of you. His job is to kill monsters and protect Sammy, but now you're leaving and he's stuck with your dad and vengeance."

 _"Shit. Did he say where he was?"_

"No, but I'm sure you can find him. Make sure he's okay, and don't tell him I told you any of this. Let it slip and I'll shoot you."

 _"Sure thing Elliot, talk to you soon."_

Sam hung up.

 _Now:_

Hardison had looked up everything that he possibly could on Leviathans and all of it was the most terrifying information that he could possibly have come across. He was sweating and taking notes and muttering to himself. His things were spread out in the back of the team's van while Nate drove. Parker sat in the back with him, reading over his shoulder, and Sophie sat shotgun.

They followed Elliot, Sam, and Dean in the shiny black car that Nate kept making eyes at.

"Hardison? Put the laptop down and take a nap." Sophie commanded.

"But—"

"No buts," Nate scowled into the rearview mirror.

Sighing, Hardison turned his computer off and fell asleep with his head in Parker's lap.

Elliot kept looking over his shoulder at his team following close behind them.

"So Bobby's fine with all of us just showing up?" he asked.

Sam and Dean shrugged, "As long as we don't drink all his boos it should be fine."

They arrived at Bobby's early in the morning. Sam, Dean, and Elliot stood on the porch while the others waited by the van. When the door opened Bobby smiled.

"Long time no see, Elliot," his voice was even more gruff than Elliot remembered.

"It's good to see you too, Bobby."

Bobby glanced over their shoulders and raised his eyebrows, "Who are our guests?"

"This is my team Bobby."

"They're gonna help us with the whole Leviathan, Dick Roman, end of the world shit load that we've got hangin' over us." Dean said with a very sarcastic smile.

"Alright then, come on in. Everyone drinks a beer."

The boys rolled their eyes. They wondered how long Bobby spent filling beers with holy water after he bought them.

The team stood around Bobby's kitchen beer in hand while Sam, Dean, and Elliot walked around with Bobby for a few minutes muttering to one another and picking things up and moving them around. After a couple of minutes Elliot paused and looked at them.

"I guess I should introduce you, sorry."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Needed to get some things out of the way. Weapons, dangerous spells, poisonous things. Didn't want y'all sittin on anything that could actually bite you in the ass."

"Anyways," Elliot turned to Bobby, "Bobby, this is Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison. Guys this is Bobby Singer, long time hunter, and better father then the shitty one I was born with."

"Cheers to that." Dean said clinking Elliot's beer with his own as he walked by.

"Shut up, yah idjits." Bobby said looking down at his feet, "Nice to meet y'all. Boy's say you're gonna help us out?"

"It's nice to meet you Bobby," Nate said shaking his hand, "I think you'll come to find that we can be mighty useful."

"I couldn't agree more. After Elliot told me about you I've been keeping tabs on the jobs you've taken on over the past couple years. A team like yours would make some mighty fine hunters."

"Which won't be happening," Elliot glared at him, "They'll be helping us with this job and then we'll be heading back to Boston."

Sophie scowled at him a little and then looked to Bobby, "We hear you've got a little pest in your basement."

Sam came back up the stairs from checking on said pest as Sophie spoke.

"Well?" Bobby asked.

"Head's on tight. It's like you never cut it off. I dunno Bobby, is there anything you haven't tried?"

"You chopped it's head off?" Hardison asked and Bobby just shrugged like it was normal.

"It's the only thing that's been able to slow it down at all so far."

Dean chuckled and Elliot nudged him in the ribs.

"Elliot," Sam said from across the kitchen where he was standing with Parker and Hardison, "Why don't we just show them?

Parker looked like she was going to jump out of her skin she got so excited and Hardison looked like he was going to throw up.

"Nate?" Elliot asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Nate asked.

Elliot shrugged, "Might as well. Bobby's got it pretty secured to I don't see anything bad happening."

"Fuck it," Sophie shrugged, "Bring us down."

Dean turned to Elliot's team before they headed down the stairs.

"Just prepare yourself, we don't want anyone fainting or sticking their hand where it can get bit off okay?"

"Wow Dean, great words of wisdom. Really." Sam said rolling his eyes and heading down the stairs first.

"Oh man its Sam!" the leviathan yelled up the stairs, "I'd know those Sasquatch stompers anywhere!"

"Shut up." Sam growled.

Once everyone was downstairs Dean turned to stand behind the Leviathan.

"Now class, our first lesson on monsters is about Leviathans! Ugly shit bags that live inside God's nasty armpit that have a mouth bigger than your face, see?" he jabbed it with an electrical wire and its face split open and jagged teeth and an atrocious tongue gnashed at them.

"Way to ease it onto them, Dean." Elliot grumbled punching him in the arm.

"Go upstairs yah idjit." Bobby scolded and Dean pouted up the steps.

"Yeah go fuck yourself ken doll!" the Leviathan cackled.

"Sam bring them upstairs so I can chop its head off again." Bobby grunted.

"Yeah okay," Sam nodded, "Come on guys, lesson over."

They all heard the sound of a meaty head hitting the floor of Bobby's basement.

"Yah, know what if I wanted to cut his head off?" Dean asked when they crowded into the living room.

Sam tossed him a bitch face, "Shut up, Dean."

"Are you carving a bar soap into a duck with a _silver knife_ that has a _pentagram_ engraved on it?"

Dean held it up, "Yeah is the bill too big? I don't think I should use dove anymore it gets too soft in my hands—"

Elliot smacked him in the back of the head.

"Elliot your family is horrifying." Hardison whimpered.

"Nah I think they're awesome!" Parker was sitting on top of one of Bobby's bookshelves.

Sam looked up, a little, and squinted, "How did you even get up there?"

"How are you still so close to my face?" she asked back.

Bobby walked up the stairs and snagged a towel from the kitchen to wipe the black ooze off of his face and arm.

"What in the hell are y'all just standing around for?" he grouched, "Let's figure this shit out."

Bobby sat behind his desk and pulled a bottle of Johnny Walker and looked up at everyone expectantly. Nate sat down next to Dean on the sofa and Sophie sat in his lap. Hardison and Sam remained standing and Elliot sat on the floor and leaned against the wall while he fiddled with a butterfly knife that Bobby gave him for his thirtieth birthday.

"What do you guys have to work with aside from what the monster is?"

"Well, they can shapeshift, they're multiplying by eating people and pretending to be them, they travel in the water supply, and Kevin is currently reading the God-rock to figure out how to actually kill them." Dean listed off, shaving off a piece of soap every time he said something.

Sam handed Nate a small black flash-drive, "This was Franks. He's basically Hardison if Hardison was white, old, and severely paranoid. He's figure all kinds of weird shit out."

"What kind of weird shit?" Parker asked.

"We don't know because Frank's flash-drive is so encrypted that it literally made Sam's laptop explode."

"Wow I ain't seen that shit since Chaos man, let's go I got this but I'll need three liters of orange soda and a pound of Haribo gummy bears."

"No he's not kidding." Elliot grumbled and grabbed his jacket, "Come on sport, we'll hit the store. Bobby's needs more beer anyways."

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean said as he handed Parker the soap duck and grabbed the last beer from the fridge.

Sam and Elliot left for the store while Sophie took Dean's spot on the couch while he was fiddling around in the kitchen. When he came back in he dragged in a kitchen chair and straddled it backwards facing Bobby's desk with a sandwich in his hands. Parker hopped down from the bookshelf and landed next to Dean without a sound before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It'd be better with mustard."

Dean was gonna say something but then shrugged, "Bobby didn't have any. He's got some charred bone of a lesser saint in his mustard jar."

Bobby shrugged, "They're perfect for storage."

There wasn't much else they could do until Hardison figured out Frank's flashdrive. Just as Elliot and Sam returned to the store Hardison walked into the living room from the kitchen with his laptop in hand.

"This is gonna take an _ill minute_. Like some serious time, I'm not sure how long exactly but I got past the first half of what I'm guessing is the first firewall in about a half hour so…"

"Here's your sustenance," Elliot said handing a grocery bag to Hardison who giggled and went back into the kitchen.

"So," Elliot said loudly as he put the beer in the fridge, "Let's get some background. How the _hell_ do they travel through the goddamn water supply?"

"It's complicated." Dean grit out, immediately standing and heading for Bobby's liquor cabinet.

"What happened?" Elliot asked his expression immediately turning sincere.

"Remember when we told you that Cas' head was all fucked up because he absorbed a bunch of leviathan and souls?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well the bastard walked into a reservoir." Dean grunted before downing a glass of whiskey, "Then his body exploded and the leviathans, still black goo at this point, spread everywhere and are now taking over the world."

"Jesus Christ," Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is your friend Cas dead?" Sophie asked gently.

Dean chuckled bitterly, "Pretty sure, but then again angels can be a little unpredictable."

" _Angel_?" Nate asked.

"Is that so hard to believe right now?" Sam asked.

"What? Make you wanna go back to priesthood, Nate?" Elliot smirked.

"Not even close," Nate chuckled, "Next question. What is a 'god-rock'?"

"It's pretty much what it sounds like," Bobby said, "It is literally a rock tablet with the actual word of God written on it in enochian."

"Enochian is angel language." Dean clarified, now comfortably tipsy. He got up and went outside.

"Dean doesn't handle loss very well." Sam said sheepishly.

"Clearly." Sophie rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean's unfinished drink from Bobby's desk and downed the rest of it.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you lost Cas?" Elliot asked looking at Sam.

"Dean was kind of 100% _against_ talking about it. Like, this is just as bad as when we lost Jo and Ellen."

Sam's phone rang.

"Dean?"

 _"Don't be mad."_

"What?"

Everyone was looking at him so Sam put him on speaker phone.

 _"I left."_

"Dude, you're not even sober!"

 _"Sober enough. Come on Sammy, a lil whiskey never did me any harm."_

"Dean where the fuck did you go?" Elliot asked.

 _"I went to check on Kevin. I don't like leaving him alone at Rufus' cabin. I'm gonna bring him back to Bobby's."_

"Ugh, shit. Fine," Sam mumbled, "But he stays in the panic room!"

 _"Deal."_ Dean hung up.

"Okay…" Sam rubbed his temples for a second, "Bobby you got the stuff to make hex bags?"

"What kind?"

"The everything kind?" Bobby nodded and Sam turned towards the others, "Get ready to meet a prophet of the Lord I guess."

 **SO HOW BE THAT? So that's the next chapter! I hope you liked it. I still have no excuse for updating so late! ANYWAYS, read and review cause y'all love me despite my neglect? One Love. Liz.**


End file.
